


Catra gets stuck in a bush.

by FloatingSignal



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora needs to save her, Catra gets stuck in a bush, F/F, Fluff, I dont want to call this humour because I dont think im funny enough for it to qualify but like, I have no idea how to use tags sorry, Its the day after Heart Pt 2, she gets stuck in a bush, this is my first fic ever so it probably sucks lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatingSignal/pseuds/FloatingSignal
Summary: Catra hadn’t quite known what to expect from her first day living in Brightmoon . Lots of bright colours, sure. Guards wearing silly outfits, ok. Maybe even nice food, why not? She certainly hadn't expected to trip over her own tail and fall backwards into a bush.Title is fairly self explanatory. Catra managed to interrupt her own post Horde Prime relaxation by falling into a bush and getting stuck. This was my first attempt at fanfic and I wanted to go for something lighthearted.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Catra gets stuck in a bush.

Catra hadn’t quite known what to expect from her first day living in Brightmoon . Lots of bright colours, sure. Guards wearing silly outfits, ok. Maybe even nice food, why not? She certainly hadn't expected to trip over her own tail and fall backwards into a bush during her first walk through the garden. She wasn’t even sure how she managed to pull off such a manoeuvre. She liked to think of herself as rather nimble, Adora was meant to be the clumsy one. Of all the things she wanted to take from Adora clumsiness certainly wasn’t high on that list. It wasn’t even on the list, because Catra had just made up the list and ‘steal clumsiness from girlfriend’ wasn’t anywhere to be found.  
Catra tried wriggling out again, to no avail. She was well and truly stuck. Luckily it was one of the less thorny bushes around the garden, so she wasn’t in immediate pain. She just felt trapped. She considered calling for help for a moment but paused. Did she really want to be found like this? To be seen in such an embarrassing position? She could handle light teasing from Adora, but if Sparkles or Bow found her it would be the subject of their cooing for weeks.  
Catra silently chided herself. She didn’t know that. While it felt like longer, Catra had only really been friends with the pair for just a few weeks. For all she knew, the teasing would be relatively brief. Her impression of the pair was telling her otherwise (they still hadn't stopped going on about her sneeze), but the side of her trying to make the rest of her a nicer person demanded that she not make assumptions or judgements about her new friends. She’d never had that many, it wouldn’t do to push people away now.  
Yet again, she wouldn't really be able to blame them for mocking her now. She was trapped inside a bush, with her arms and legs sticking skywards like the parapets of an incredibly annoyed castle. She could probably get out if she put her mind to it, but that would take time, time in which someone could find her. Also, time in which she would be struggling to breathe. Her posture was doing something to her neck that made it hard to get air in and out. She could still breathe, but it was harder than she would like. 

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of footsteps along the path. Oh no. Her dread began to build as she wondered who it could be? If it was a castle guard, no biggie. She couldn’t tell them apart anyway. If it was Scorpia, they could laugh it off. Their friendship was still in tatters but Scorpia wasn’t the mocking type. If it was Sparkles or Bow, she could just try and wriggle down deeper into the bush so that they couldn’t see her at all. If it was...  
“Catra? Are you here? I need your help with something!” It was Adora. Best case scenario. Easily. She heard her heavy footsteps crunch into the gravel path. Only her girlfriend would think that combat boots were appropriate casual wear. Catra didn't even wear shoes and even she could tell how dumb that was. Adora stopped, rather close to where Catra was trapped. Catra hesitated, but decided that she was going to be found sooner or later and might as well take the initiative.  
“Hey Adora.” Catras’ attempt at her catchphrase came out somewhat garbled and croakey. She had forgotten that her windpipe had been partially constricted by the horrific posture enforced by the bush. In fact, she had almost entirely forgotten that being in the bush was in of itself a predicament, instead focusing on the prospect of being found. The sudden appearance of her girlfriend helped her state of mind somewhat, but the feeling of being trapped continued to grow, even as her breathing normalized.  
Adora looked down at the bush, her confusion turning to a combination of shock and concern. “Whoa, Catra, are you ok? Do you need help?” Catra wriggled around a bit more and managed to shift her posture, still unable to get out, but now able to breathe and talk properly. She opened her mouth to speak but hesitated, for a moment. A combination of the question providing her a way to avoid hurting her pride, and wanting to stop Adora from worrying, pushed her to say something incredibly stupid, instead of something smart like asking for help. 

“No, I’m fine. Why wouldn't I be? You think I don’t want to be in this bush?” Adoras’ expression turned back to confusion, and Catra mentally berated herself. Why did she say that? What did it accomplish? She still needed to get out of this bush!  
“Oh... ok? Well um, I need your help deciding what we should do for...” Adora was very quickly cut off. Catra knew that she couldn’t get out herself, but she had dug this hole and she was going to need to lie in it.  
“Nah, I’m really comfy here.” She really wasn’t. “I'll come through in a bit, ok?”  
Adora sort of just, looked at her for a moment. Clearly processing what she was seeing. She had expected Catra to have changed in some respects during the years that they had spent fighting, but this seemed too weird. The only person she had ever known to find a bush legitimately comfortable was Perfuma, and even then, those were bushes that she intentionally moulded to work as chairs, not just random garden bushes. Also, despite what she might say, Catra didn’t seem overly comfortable. She almost looked the way Adora had felt when she first tried to use a Brightmoon bed.  
A sadistic smirk beckoned by the truth behind Catras predicament spread across Adoras’ face. She knew exactly how much she wanted to be in that bush, and it was far less than she was saying. To get her to admit it, Adora would have to do what Catra would do for her. Adora would have to play dirty.  
“Oh? Well, if you’re sure, I'll just go get Glimmer to help me pick from Shadow Weavers’ garden. You can say hi as we walk past.” The sarcastic, sing song tone helped the implied threat quickly dawn on Catra. Damn it. It was possible that she had underestimated her Girlfriends ability to see through her lies, or maybe she was getting worse at lying as she became good? Or maybe being trapped in a bush with her limbs pointing upward was hindering her abilities somewhat. Either way, she couldn’t just let this happen.  
“Wait, w-what? No, it's fine!”  
“I know it’s fine. You just hang out down there, Glimmer knows Shadow Weavers’ garden better than either of us anyway!” 

Adora was getting further away. Catra had definitely underestimated her. She wasn’t sure what she had hoped to accomplish with her ruse, but she had at least hoped to fool her. She sighed, both her desire to not be seen in this state by her other friends, and the growing and inescapable feeling of being trapped won out. She swallowed her pride and called out.  
“Adora wait! I need your help. I... I got stuck in a bush.” Adora stopped walking. Catra felt the blood rush to her face. This hurt, but at the very least it would stay a secret if she got released from her prison now.  
“Sooo, you do need help then?” Adoras’ teasing voice almost perfectly matched the sort of tone Catra might have liked to employ in this situation. Clearly clumsiness wasn’t the only trait cross-pollinating in this relationship.  
“Yes, I need help. I’m really sorry for lying now please get me out of this thing!” Her voice broke as she began to scream, the panic she had been somewhat managing to control was beginning to swell. She couldn’t be trapped anymore. She really needed to be able to move. She really needed to get out, now.  
“Ok, ok hang on.” Adora heard the tone of her voice, and the concern and worry was back, all teasing pushed to the side as Adora grabbed her legs and began to pull. Catra's body however refused to budge. All of her wriggling earlier had done more harm than good and she was now tangled in the bush's confines.  
“Come on, pull harder! Pull with your legs!” Catra screamed out.  
“What does that even mean?”  
“I don’t know just-OW! Don’t pull that hard you'll tear my legs off!”  
“Do, you, want, out, of, this, thing, or NOT!” With a final grunt, Catra came flying out of the bush and right into Adora, who promptly slipped and fell onto the grass on the other side of the path with Catra in tow. They rolled for a few feet, their shock turning into laughter as they rolled, settling into a giggling mess. 

“Seriously Catra? Stuck in a bush? I’m supposed to be...”  
“You’re supposed to be the clumsy one, I know. It's not a big deal if I steal some of my girlfriends stuff sometimes, is it?” Catra grinned impishly, still blushing. Partly from embarrassment, and partly from being so physically close to Adora. It still wasn’t something she was used to, and it would take a while for her to adapt to not having to hold her feelings back. As she looked up however, she saw Adora blushing herself, with a stunned expression on her face. Catra didn't say something wrong, did she?  
“G... Girlfriend?” Adora looked up at her in shock. “You’ve never called me that before.” Catra hadn’t even realized that she had never called Adora her girlfriend before. It was a new term, one she had picked up from casual conversation after their return to Etheria, but it felt right.  
“Well, we did only have our first kiss yesterday, after saving the universe. It didn’t really occur to me until now.” This conversation wasn’t helping Catras' flushed cheeks. None of these emotions were new, but she was used to suppressing them, not allowing them to surface, to encompass her mind entirely.  
“I love you.” Adoras’ eyes were tearing up. Catra might have been surprised to hear this even 48 hours ago, but now it seemed natural. It was still nice to be told of course, that would likely never change. Catra took hold of Adoras' hand, circling the palm with her thumb, thinking of an adequate response. She was interrupted as she heard the faint sound of Glimmer giggling, then teleporting. They had apparently had an audience.  
“I guess I’m going to get teased for this after all, aren't I?” Catra groaned with resignation.  
“Well come on, you can avoid them for a while by trying to prepare dinner with me.”  
“That’s what you needed help with?”  
“Yeah, after the invasion and all no one actually knows where any of the castle staff is. The castle became a target so we got them to each take their families and run to different towns, but...”  
“Well, avoiding Glimmer and Bow is a pretty good sales pitch right now. I'm embarrassed enough as it is.”  
With that, they untangled themselves from each other and climbed to their feet, dusting themselves off. Catra could take a bit of teasing. She could take a lot of teasing. It didn't matter really. She was with Adora now. She wasn’t trapped anymore.


End file.
